Open Your Eyes
by Saori-Hime
Summary: YAOI! SasuNaru! One-shot! Takes place after Vol. 21 in the manga (hint: AU!) Naruto reflects on his current predicament, as he waits for his special person to return, before it's too late--that is if it isn't too late already. ANGST!


Hiya minna!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE reading fanfics… and well, here is my lil try!!!! This is my first fanfic EVER.. so be easy on me! ^___^ *Hides in fear* please? 

Warning: YAOI! Sasu x Naru! ^_^ (C'mon, it's not a warning… we all know you people DO like to read yaoi fanfics.. mwahahahaha *converts them while they are distracted writing flames*) OH OH OH! It's confusing and it's weird and it's depressing. Don't read if you don't like ^_^; (But give it a try… you might not find it so confusing *cough* XD) UMmmm there was something else… OH yeah! SPOILERS! Well not really.. well yes kinda… lol.. If you aren't current with the Manga storyline, and you are SUPER-PICKY about spoilers, please don't read ahead ^_^ I warned you -_O oooooooh and one more little thing... lol this warning is LONG! XD there is not explicit adult material and I'm new with this rating stuff… but I think P-G13 should do it ^_^ I think it's pure fluff (um more like two lines… LOL) what I wrote, so no worries! *saves all the citrusy parts for later… LOL* OK I'll shut up now! _

Disclaimer: YAY! Hn? …Me? No.

**Open Your Eyes**

By Saori-Hime

The cold air swept through the small cabin as if trying to push it down, angry that it was in its way. The wind moved the trees from side to side and the trees moaned in silence as they let through their tormentor. The moon shone with a placid radiance that covered the forest in a white velvet carpet, which fell upon the cabin coldly. 

It was ok, really. He was used to it by now. He had always received the cold stares, the cold faces, and the cold gestures—all with a smile on his lips. His blue eyes stared at the beautiful moon, and it was almost as if he was entranced. Blue orbs were illuminated in white, making his bronzed skin paler than usual. Much more paler. Maybe it wasn't a result from the moonlight after all. His gaze didn't waver, even though he should have blinked by now. He was thinking. He never did like to think. Not that it was something difficult for him to do—like everyone else thought—but because it made his smile flicker on and off. It made his security walls crumble piece by piece until he was left exposed. Raw. 

Why was he doing it then? Why wasn't he pacing around the room, cracking his knuckles, and challenging the whole world with his normal energy? He had tried… earlier in the day, before that person left, and even after the person had long been gone, his spirit churned him on. He had really put his mind into it, tried to be as obnoxious as he could, as loud as he could, as active and lively as his body could be. Like he was before. 

He blinked, the stinging of the moonlight on his eyes finally ordering his brain to react. 

But the day stretched on and his bouncy spirit opted for a jog, which later turned into a walk until it was reduced to a crawl, and ultimately it failed to remain moving. And here he was, sitting on this small bed, looking up at the night sky. The moonlight penetrating the darkened room made the white sheets covering the bed shimmer in ecstasy, as if they enjoyed being on the spotlight. Naruto's bare chest moved slowly up and down, almost as if he was trying not to exert his muscles too much, and his tilting face continued to face the moon as his thoughts undermined his defenses. 

Why wasn't that person here yet? Naruto knew it was late, even if there weren't any clocks around him. The position of the moon told him so, and yet—Sasuke wasn't back yet. That asshole was still out there, in the forest, doing who knows what. Well he did know what he was doing. Fueling that damned cold-heart of his with revenge and at the same time freezing out any kind of emotions that he still had—as if the cold wind could help him with such a task. His heart was probably so frozen stiff that only a miracle kept the blood from freezing over. 

As if on cue, the trees howled outside, shadowing his precious moonlight ever so slightly. He cringed, but his blue orbs soon focused on the white sun once again. 

He never did like dark places. And this room was so fucking cold and dark. He was alone too. He hated being alone—why… why did that person continued to stay outside? Why wasn't he coming? What if the moon left him too, and Sasuke wasn't back yet? 

Naruto cringed again, and stared at the moon with more resolve. 

Maybe—if he caught her with his eyes she wouldn't leave him. She would keep him illuminated, and keep the darkness away. But he wouldn't keep her captive forever, just until Sasuke returned. Then it would be ok, but that bastard was probably enjoying himself too much to come back. If he could only tell him that he was afraid. But he couldn't. He wouldn't loose to Sasuke. Never. And anyway, it wasn't like the bastard would give a damn. He would probably stay outside _longer_ just to see him fret. 

Naruto's eyes softened a little, and he allowed himself to let go of the moon. He reclined on the squeaky bed, relieved that the moon stayed by his side even if he wasn't holding her. 

Sometimes, he allowed himself to think Sasuke would care though. After all, he had cared before. Many other times actually. But that was before the incident. He really should stop indulging himself in the past, he knew he should stop thinking then, and allow himself to close his eyes. 

His eyes flickered open again, and he stared at the wall. There was nothing else to stare at… for the room was completely empty except for this bed. Oh.. there was also a chair—but it was on the other side of the light. He couldn't dare to turn his head and gape at the darkness. Konohamaru would laugh at him if he knew he was afraid of the dark, but then again, even that kid had a family to depend upon, to feel protection from. While he—he had always been alone in his little apartment. 

He really shouldn't think about it, but it was nice, to daydream about what he once had. His features hardened a little as he scolded himself. _Fuck no! What I still have, I just need to beat some sense into that cold-hearted bastard and I'll be back eating ramen inside my apartment_. He tried to sit up, but sighed as his body refused to obey his commands. Maybe he had gotten too comfortable; it was his fault for being such an idiot. 

_"Usuratonkachi..." _He could almost hear his cold voice retort, and for some reason, he smiled. It had been a long time since he had last heard him say that. Maybe that's why he had to scold himself once in awhile, to make up for the lack of putdowns his selfish teammate had caused. It was funny really—how he actually **_missed_** him calling him that. But he also missed so many other things. 

He missed the boy he once knew as Uchiha Sasuke. The one that scolded him, yelled at him, and encouraged him—in his own way—to get better. He tried so hard to catch up to him in power. Hell if he was gonna let that pretty-boy genius beat him. During all his hard work, however, he always managed to make that bastard look good. Always rescuing him when he was falling from a tree, or down a waterfall, hell, anything really. He hated him for that! Damn him stealing his opportunity to show the village just what an incredible Hokage he will one day become!

…Now that all that had stopped, he finally realized just how much he enjoyed it. Not only the thrill of the adventures, but also the security that he was protected. He didn't have a family—but nonetheless, he was being protected.  Even if he did make a fuss about how much he hated it, the other boy continued to do it. 

One of Naruto's hands gripped the bed sheet slightly, so slightly, he probably didn't even notice. 

That time, when he thought Sasuke had actually died, something snapped in him. A feeling he had never felt before—so immense and overwhelming it even awoke the Nine-tails. It happened again, during the Chuunin second exam, and once again, after meeting with Itachi. No one else had such an effect on him, not even Sakura-chan. Only him.

His eyes softened as he remembered her pale face and the stream of tears that didn't seem to stop flowing from her red, puffy eyes. She really did care for Sasuke, so much that he could feel it stabbing him, chocking him. Sasuke—that cold-hearted asshole, he was making her cry so damn much, and he didn't give a damn. 

Naruto closed his eyes tight suddenly, as if he didn't want something to get out. 

What had he done wrong? He only wanted to become strong enough to come face to face with him. He only wanted _his_ acknowledgement. So he trained and learnt many things thanks to that Perverted Sennin. He fought, and almost got himself killed against that no-brow sand guy. He sought him out, and here he was for him. All for him. Everything he had done so far—everything he wanted to accomplish was for Sasuke. 

Why then, did he look at him with so much hate? Why did he stare at him so sternly, like everyone else in the village used to, when they stopped to glance at him before walking on disgusted. He had become one of them—Another hateful face with goading eyes and murderous intentions. 

_"Were you trying to kill Naruto?"_ Naruto clenched his teeth as Kakashi's words echoed in his mind. Those eyes, those fucking Sharingan eyes. They sent chills up his spine each time he looked at him like that. But he didn't show it. He just furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He rarely saw his soft, black eyes anymore. It was always those damned hateful red eyes. 

Before—when he still had the energy to complain, to punch him in the face, and quarrel with him till he was satisfied—he was able to get through him. His eyes would fade to black, and he would whisper something irrelevant in his ear, while caressing his cheek with his hand. He would look at him and kiss him until he had forgotten his purpose. Until his body had been infected with his. Until he could feel his heartbeat slow down, and wrap himself around him for comfort, for reassurance, for hope.

That was such a long time ago it seemed, maybe he was hallucinating and it never happened. _Fuck no, I know it happened, I just—well I'm just tired_.

How long had he been here anyway? Weeks? Months? He had lost track, somehow. He thought he was winning the battle, but it resulted that this battle was far from won. Now Sasuke seemed to take longer and longer to get home—if you could call this home—Training, pushing his limits, crossing the line, dripping more and more blood from his never-closing wound. All for revenge. 

Naruto's eyes were slightly open, and his blue orbs looked out the window in fright, the trees were covering his moonlight. The cold air swung the tall green branches making his moonlight dance around in the darkness of his room, and he watched with urgency. He could almost hear the demon inside him laughing and his breath quickened as his eyes tried to focus on the light. 

His demon. It was what kept him tied to Sasuke now. Sasuke knew that Itachi would come looking for him, and he would be waiting, to slaughter the man he once called his brother. His demon just laughed, as if mocking his stupidity. He could almost hear it cackling in the darkest part of his soul, shattering his hope, his hope that Sasuke would let it go, and let them return home to the people that they had abandoned, all for his stupid revenge. Maybe he was the stupid one for believing this—but then again, he did tend to put himself down now that Sasuke had stopped doing it.

* 

"Sasuke..." I said almost in relief as the last strand of moonlight disappeared from my sight. "You took forever this time, you selfish bastard." His light footsteps descended on the tatami floor slowly as he made his way to the bed. I heard a soft _plop_ and I assumed he had taken his shirt off. Not one word. I suppressed a sigh. I was not going to give up. Not yet. His body came down on the bed, making it grunt in protest. He turned over, so his back was facing mine. It was dark now, but I was ok, since he was here. Why then, was I trembling? 

I sat up, maybe it was because I didn't have my shirt on, and my orange pants were not enough to keep me warm. I wrapped my arms around myself, and quivered a bit. So cold, I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to appear weak in front of this bastard, so I got up. I could feel the good ol' spirit waking up, and I plunged into the darkness towards the bathroom. I was about to cross the frame of the door when he spoke. 

"Where are you going?" His voice was so stern, yet his question betrayed him. A smirk crossed my face for a second, "Worried I'll leave?" That shut him up, much to my surprise. After all, he had just arrived, and leaving right in front of him would be like asking to get thrown back inside. "Can't I fucking go to the bathroom without feeling like I'm staying against my will!?" I could feel his red eyes on my back, and maybe it was the wind, but I heard the small hiss the skin makes when burned. 

I walked inside the bathroom, which didn't have any windows, and felt a little bit more concealed from the merciless wind. I sat down on the tatami floor and brought my clothed legs closer to my chest. My chin rested on my knees as I peered mindlessly at the wall. I was sure fond of the wall. I could almost dream about walls now. But I didn't need to—for I hadn't had a goodnight sleep for a long time now. But who was keeping the record? I wondered if Gaara felt like this. This uneasy feeling building up, which makes you stare at the walls just to make it go away. At least the trembling had stopped. Mou… why had it gotten so cold when Sasuke entered the room? The bastard had probably left the door open for a while on purpose, just to let the chilly wind come in. 

_Sasuke… _

*

"Open your eyes Naruto," I heard him whisper faintly, and I pondered the question in my head until it finally clicked. My eyes flew wide open, as I realized I must have closed them for a second. Dammit. 

"What is it you want, Sasuke?" I asked tired, but haughtily, "You ruined my staring contest with the wall," He didn't say anything and I would have clenched my teeth if I just didn't feel so damned tired. 

"Why?" I heard him whisper.

 "Hn?" I said, and mustered enough energy to look up at him. His face was shadowed by his bangs to my disappointment; I really wanted to see his face. 

"Why didn't you leave?" I would have blinked, but I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, it would be too hard to open them again. 

"Why didn't you leave?!" He yelled and I said in a monotonous voice, "Excuse me for burdening you, oh great Uchiha, but I wasn't gonna leave without you." Why did his question hurt? Didn't he know why? Hadn't he shown him why?! 

"No," Came his reply and I was really confused, "Then what the fuck do you mean, you asshole?!" I tried to yell, but it came out just as loud as my last response. At least I had intoned each word differently unlike last time. 

"Why… after I left so many times, why were you still here! Dammit, you dimwit, you could have left. You should have left." A small smile crossed my lips as my head turned back down to rest on my knees. 

"Because I made Sakura-chan the promise that I would bring you back. I don't back down from my words. That's my ninja way." I shivered, why was it so cold again? Why couldn't I talk louder? I was so tired. Just a little blink. Just one second I would let my eyes close. 

*

"Naruto," A faint whisper from above, "Open your eyes, you moron." An insult. "Can't you do anything, right you idiot." He knelt down beside me, and that's when my senses decided to start functioning again. There was something wrapped around me…a blanket. "Sitting on the bathroom floor wasn't going to help you keep warm, Dobe. I had to get you a blanket, so open your eyes," His sweet voice… for him, I could try again. I wasn't going to be defeated. My eyes fluttered open slowly, to meet the wall. For a brief second, I wondered if the wall had imitated Sasuke's voice, but the slight intake and outtake of air beside me helped me figure out that Sasuke was sitting by my side. My head turned, and I met his warm, liquid black eyes, and a small smile touched my lips. 

"About time you figured red wasn't your color," I murmured tiredly, sleepily, and I could see a trace of worry igniting from those beautiful black shadows. His face was so close to mine, his eyes were so close to mine. Why then, did I feel so far away? 

"Naruto…" I heard him whisper as his lips came in contact with my forehead. He was so warm! Or maybe—maybe I was just too cold. His lips fluttered down the right side of my face, and I sighed, too tired to utter anything else. My eyes threatened to close, and I heard him say it once again, "I'm here now, so keep your eyes open, Naruto. I won't leave you alone anymore." My eyes, now mere slights, searched for his, and after I found them, I could see he meant it. I was happy, oh so happy. 

"Promise?" I whispered, and for a moment I wondered if he heard me. His hands wrapped around me, and I regretted the fact that I had this blanket around myself. "I promise." He said in my ear, and I let my head fall against his shoulder, snuggling up close, letting my senses drown in him. 

"I won't let go of you, I promise, but you have to keep your eyes open you idiot." I felt so secure then, so light, "We'll go back to the village. I'll forget about my past—because I have you. For you—I'll do it for you. I promise." _I had won, I really had, I was happy._ "So just don't close your eyes," _Sasuke_, "Naruto, I'm sorry." _Don't be, because I'm happy._ "Please, just keep your eyes open longer." _Don't cry._ "Stay here, stay with me." _I will, I am_. "Naruto—Naruto!" _It's ok—just one second, I promise. Just let me sleep one second.      _

Maybe, when I open my eyes, I'll realize this was just a dream.

~~~OWARI~~~~ 

DAMMIT NO! LOL how could I write something like this! *Bangs head against the wall* T_T WAH! I hate sad stories! WHY! T_T *wails* WHY! 

*Sigh* OK I blame this on *POINTS AT SASUKE* that's what you get for being a mean BASTARD! *Throws him Manga vol. 20 and smacks him on the head* Sigh… I also blame… *POINTS AT CHERYL-CHAN* T__T *reads Breath again* And and.. I also blame! *POINTS AT THE WEATHER* so gloomy! T__T 

Now.. *POINTS AT creator of NARUTO* you keep drawing Mr.! And you better make me HAPPY! 

Now, don't you hate authors that leave you hanging, wondering just what the hell just happened? And why is Naruto acting like this? Or why is Sasuke training outside in the woods? And how long have they been there? And just exactly -where- is there? And why did it end like it did? Well. Hate me. That's why it's on the Mystery section XP! 

*Runs off crying* I KILLED NARUTO! *TRAUMA*

Naruto: OI! oi… you overreact too much, Sasuke had a back-up plan! The bastard is a genius after all. He took out Da Secret recipe, and boy, did I wake up or what! 

Sasuke: Shut up, Dobe, and I'm not cooking for you again!

Naruto: *resumes eating his ramen made by Sasuke with love* don't make me die on you again

Sasuke: *sigh* 

Sakura: WAHHH Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU are ok! I'm so HAPPY!

Naruto: Oi.. the one who died was me! Sakura-chan! T_T

Sasuke: *annoyed sigh*

-Saori

Written 10-24-03

Revised 04/02/04

Thanks to those who reviewed previously! Love you lots! 


End file.
